Colar do Dragão
by Dani Stark
Summary: Gajeel é um Dragon Slayer durão. Levy é uma maga delicada. Um casal improvável. Mas eles vão descobrir que é impossível ignorar seus sentimentos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Bom gente, esse é o primeiro fic que fiz. Comecei ele há algum tempo, postando no Nyah! Vou postar os capítulos aqui aos poucos. Espero que gostem.

Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Colar do Dragão**

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

**Capítulo 1 - Saudade**

Estava tarde. E, como sempre, eu estava lendo. Eu não consigo parar de ler quando a história é boa. Estava chovendo, e Lily estava na poltrona, tremendo. Ele era um Exeed de batalha, e apesar de ser forte e corajoso, tinha medo de trovões.

Estava muito dificil, especialmente com Lily aqui, não pensar nele. Ele estava longe, em uma missão, haviam dois meses, mas deixou seu gato aqui, comigo.

Eu não conseguia entender porque ele fez isso até o dia em que eu precebi que a minha fita de cabelo favorita tinha sumido. Lily disse que, já que ele tinha levado algo meu, eu deveria ficar com algo dele também. Lilly não se importava de ficar comigo. Ele disse que gostava de ser útil. "Gajeel era muito forte, e raramente precisa de minha ajuda." , ele disse, " E mais, eu posso te protejer nas missões! Como você é tão pequena e delicada, eu posso ajudar se a coisa ficar realmente perigosa!"

Pra mim, parecia que ele estava em uma missão também. Me manter segura, ter certeza de que eu estou bem, pre proteger quando necessário, fazer companhia quando achar qe estou me sentindo só. As vezes, ajudava. Mas não agora.

A chuva estava fazendo tudo ficar triste e solitário, e eu não parava de pensar se ele não estaria se sentindo solitário também. Eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui.

É claro, nós não éramos um casal. Muitas pessoas achavam que éramos, mas não. Ele era estranho. Fazia coisas extremamente fofas e, no momento seguinte, uma coisa totalmente idiota. Como agora. Deixou Lily aqui de "babá" e se mandou. Mas tenho certeza de que esse gato está mandando informações para ele, onde quer que ele esteja.

Me lembro claramente do momento em que ele saiu. Estava conversando com a Lucy quando ele chegou com o papel da missão na mão, e uma cara de poucos amigos.

–Heey, baixinha. Quero falar com você.

Lucy saiu, a cara vermelha, meio constrangida. Eu olhei feio pra ele. Ele não precisava ser sempre assim tão rude. Isso me irritava tanto. Depois ele se sentou a minha frente, sério, como se estivesse pensando cuidadosamente no que deveria dizer.

Depois, me deu o papel da missão para ler. Era uma missão para captura de magos das trevas. Era uma guilda intinerante, que, toda vez que o conselho chegava perto de capturar, desaparecia, para reaparecer a quilometros de distância. Aquela era quase uma missão classe S, extremamente dificil e perigosa. A recompensa era de quatro milhões de Jewels.

–Vo-você vai sozinho?

–Sim – ele disse, olhando para a mesa . Então, continuou – Lily vai ficar aqui. – Olhou profundamente nos meus olhos – com você.

Eu corei. Não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer com isso. Porque ele não levaria o Lily? Eles eram um time! E esse trabalho, tão perigoso!

– Você não devia ir sozinho.

– Que isso, nanica. Vai ser fácil. O único problema aqui é que vai demorar pra achar esses manés. – Sorriso torto. – Lily nem quer ir. Ele disse que tudo bem ficar aqui. Achei que ia ser legal você fazer companhia a ele.

Nesse momento o gato em questão apareceu.

–Hey, Levy! Acho que vamos formar um time enquanto Gajeel estiver fora, huh? - Ele piscou para o dragonslayer - Bom, acho que vou pedir a Mira um suco de kiwi. Até, Levy! Boa viagem, Gajeel!

–Bom, baixinha, é isso. Eu vou partir agora. Se cuida. Cuide do Lily.

E então ele me deixou sozinha.

Todo mundo na guilda estava muito chateado. Estava chovendo há semanas. Algumas pessoas começaram a olhar torto para Juvia, a culpando pelo tempo ruim, mas tudo que ela podia fazer era balançar a cabeça e dizer que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. Na verdade, ela estava até feliz com a sua situação. Leon estava sempre atrás dela, e isso, de acordo com Juvia, estava deixando seu Gray-sama realmente com ciúmes. Para mim, estava tudo como sempre, todos estavam agindo como sempre, menos eu. Eu estava fria e chuvosa, assim como o tempo.

Todo mundo percebeu meu mal humor. Meus parceiros de time tentaram me animar com trabalhos, mas foi em vão. Lucy tentou me animar também, me levando pra fazer compras, pra uma missão com o time dela, pra jantar em sua casa. Tudo em vão. Somente uma pessoa me animaria, e ele estava tão longe...

Eu comecei a chorar com o pensamento. Porque ele tinha que ir? Porque ele tinha que me deixar? Porque, por quê? Eu comecei a soluçar, incontroladamente. Lily tentou me fazer parar. Nossa, ele tentou. Ele conhecia os meus sentimentos, meus pensamentos. Sabia que eu sentia falta dele e me preocupava. Ele ficava dizendo que Gajeel estava bem, que ele voltaria logo. Mas isso só piorava as coisas.

–Bom, - ele disse- então eu vou ter que fazer isso. Ele vai ficar muito bravo, mas é necessário.

* * *

**N/A:** Sua opinião é muito importante! Não esqueça de comentar! Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Oie! Aqui está o capítulo 2! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Colar do Dragão**

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

**Capítulo 2 - ****O quarto**

Eu não podia acreditar onde estava indo. Mas aquilo estava me deixando tão excitada, que, por alguns momentos, as coisas que eu estava sentindo ficaram pra trás.

Eu nunca tinha entrado no dormitório dos meninos. Era, de certa forma, bem parecido com o nosso. Eu tentava andar silenciosamente, mas meu estado de espírito estava me impedindo. Andava rápido, por eu queria chegar logo. Não me aguentava de tanta curiosidade.

Sua porta era a última do corredor. Mas eu já imaginava isso. Ele gostava de se isolar. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu abria a porta, meu coração acelerado. Quase podia sentir ele lá.

Seu quarto era escuro. As paredes eram um tom acincentado, fechado, que bem combinava com ele. Não tinha muitos móveis: uma cama grande, um armário pra roupas, uma escrivaninha, e uma mesa com duas cadeiras, que provavelmente deveria ser usada para refeições. Ao lado da cama havia dois criados-mudos, com um abajur em cima de um e um livro, que eu empresei a ele, em cima de outro. Como estava escuro, só depois de me acostumar meus olhos com a falta de luz é que vi uma bagunça de papéis em cima da escrivaninha. Fui ver.

Fiquei espantada com o que vi. Eram desenhos. Desenhos de mim. Eram muitos. Eu me via em vários ângulos, com os olhos fechados, olhando pra cima, de perfil. Uma dessas imagens estava fixada na parede. Eu estava sorrindo. Em baixo uma legenda, dizia: ' um sorriso mais brilhante do que qualquer fogo de artifício'.

–Ah Gajeel... Há quanto tempo você... se sente assim?

Eu deitei em sua cama. Inspirei profundamente em seus travesseiros, me enrolei em seus lençóis. Tudo ali tinha o cheiro dele, tão bom. Era quase como se ele estivesse ali. Voltei a chorar, dessa vez até adormecer.

(Gajeel)

Estava chegando no dormitório quando senti o cheiro. Era diferente dos cheiros normas do lugar. Mas era o melhor cheiro de todos, era o cheiro dela. Então aquele gato idiota tinha trazido ela aqui! Minha face esquentou com o pensamento dela ali, olhando minhas coisas... olhando aquilo.

O cheiro dela ficava mais forte conforme eu ia chegando mais perto do meu quarto. Ela devia ter estado ali hoje, ou, no máximo, ontem. Havia pensado nela o tempo todo. A expressão triste que ela tinha quando sair, o jeito meigo que ela me olhava, a beleza delicada do seu rosto quando ela corava, ou quando ficava brava. Enquanto pensava nisso, percebi que algo estava errado. O cheiro dela era forte demais. Ela devia ter estado aqui há pouco tempo.

Decidi que a procuraria logo de manhã. Porque eu estava morrendo de saudades dela. Porque eu precisava vê-la. Porque eu a queria. Eu iria dizer a ela como me sentia, e rezar para que ela me aceitasse. Mas eu não a merecia. E não ficaria chateado se ela me rejeitasse. Eu merecia isso. Pelo o que eu fiz.

O trabalho havia sido tão difícil quanto eu previa, mas pra minha maior alegria, levou bem menos tempo. Estava cansado, sujo e machucado. Só precisava de um banho e uma boa noite de sono, sonhando com ela. Achei que estava sonhando quando finalmente entrei no quarto.

O gato Lily estava sentado na cama olhando pra mim. Atras dele, um bolo confuso dos meus lençóis e travesseiros. O cheiro dela estava forte. Então percebi que o bolinho em minha cama tinha cabelo azul. Levy. Lily saiu pela porta.

Me aproximei, com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava ali, dormindo em minha cama. . Passei a mão gentilmente pelos seus cabelos bagunçados.

– Gejeel...- ela disse, um susurro dormindo.- Gejeel, fique. Fique comigo.

Uma lágrima rolou por seus olhos fechados. E muitas outras seguiram dos meus.

Eu queria abraçá-la, dizer a ela que eu estava aqui, e secar aquela lágrima que teimava em não sumir. Mas, mal podia encostar nela nesse estado.

Fui pro banho. Tinha vindo direto da missão, estava sujo, e fedendo. O cheiro maravilhoso dela dominava o lugar, e eu não iria estragar isso. Me vesti em silêncio, com uma roupa leve, pra dormir. Fui ficar ao lado dela, e ouvi sua vez, de novo:

–Gajeel... fique. – E mais uma lágrima rolou.

Eu não podia mais aguentar. Não se ela estava tendo um sonho ruim. Não com ela me chamando e pedindo para eu ficar. Limprei a lágrima com um beijo e, passando a mão por seus cabelos. A chamei:

–Levy, acorde. Eu estou aqui.

Grandes olhos se abriram, e molharam, inicialmente confusos , depois surpresos e alegres. Ela se jogou em meus braços, me apertando com seu corpo suave. Ela era tão pequena e frágil. Tão cheirosa, tão quente. Quando percebi que ela estava chorando, a afastei, gentilmente.

– O que foi, pequena? Eu estou aqui.

–Ga-Gajeel! Eu senti sua falta!

–Eu também, pequena. Mas eu estou aqui, pode parar de chorar.

– Ok- disse, enxugando os olhos. E sorriu. Como era lindo seu sorriso!

Então, não consegui mais me segurar, a trouxe pra perto, e a beijei.

* * *

**N/A: Bom gente, espero realmente que vocês estejam gostando! Se quiser deixar sua opinião, ela é muito bem vinda!**

**Beijooos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence, pertence ao Sr. Hiro Mashima. **_

_**Esse capítulo é um pouco mais "quente".**_

* * *

**Colar do Dragão**

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

**Capítulo 3: O beijo... e mais.**

-O que foi, pequena? Eu estou aqui.  
–Ga-Gajeel! Eu senti sua falta!  
–Eu também, pequena. Mas eu estou aqui, pode parar de chorar.  
– Ok- disse, enxugando os olhos. E sorriu. Como era lindo seu sorriso!  
Então, não consegui mais me segurar, a trouxe pra perto, e a beijei.  
Nosso beijo começou timido e suave, mas foi ficando mais intenso e feroz. Seus lábios eram macios, sua boca era quente e umida. Senti duas pequenas mãos se agarrarem em meus cebelos e a apertei contra mim. Eu estava sedendo por aquilo, e ela também estava. Tanto tempo guardando nossos sentimentos, uma hora eles não caberiam mais dentro de nós. Nos separamos quando faltou ar. Nossas respirações estavam rápidas e superficiais, nossos corpos muito juntos e ela estava intensamente corada.  
Seus olhos grandes estavam brilhantes e muito intensos. Foi a minha vez de chorar. Eu não a merecia. Por mais que eu a amasse, e a quisesse, simplesmente não a merecia. A imagem dela machucada e presa a uma árvore me fazia acordar aos gritos, quase todas as noites. E pensar que ela poderia aceitar alguém que a havia brutalizado daquela forma... um coração tão puro, que eu não conseguia entender. Como ela foi capaz de me perdoar?  
Ela só olhava pra mim, apreensiva, enquanto eu chorava. Depois, ela pôs a mão no meu rosto e me beijou novamente. Um arrepio correu todo o meu corpo.  
–Não chore- ela me disse- eu estou aqui.  
–Porque? Porque você está aqui? Eu não mereço você. Não sou bom pra você.  
–Porque eu te amo. Pra mim é o bastante.  
–Ah, Levy... eu te amo tanto. Você...  
Fui interrompido por um beijo cheio de lágrimas, minhas e dela. A apertei contra mim, não queria que ela ficasse longe nem um minuto. Eu a amava tanto. Jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais deixaria nada nem ninguém machucá-la. Ninguém nunca mais iria fazer com ela o que eu fiz.  
Ela, mais uma vez, se enrolou em meus cabelos, fazendo impossível aumentar o espaço entre nós. Minhas mãos deslizaram em suas costas, massageando-as. Isso pareceu agradá-la intensamente. Apertei ela contra mim, e pude sentir os contornos dos seus pequenos seios contra meu corpo. Faltou o ar, e mais uma vez, nos soltamos.  
Eu ainda não tinha reparado em como ela estava linda essa noite. Pra mim, ela sempre estava bonita, mas, naquele momento, estava mais linda do que nunca. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas eram brilhantes e macios, seus olhos estavam imensos, brilhando, excitados. Sua face estava corada de um jeito que a deixava irresistível. E agora que eu havia parado para olhá-la, vi pela primeira vez como ela estava vestida. Ela usava um fino baby-doll, num tom alaranjado claro, que ressaltava seus cabelos azuis. Havia uma leveza e até mesmo uma transparência, nas roupas que a deixava realmente parecida com uma fada. Minha fada. E tão linda...  
Eu tive que beijá-la de novo. Vê-la assim tinha me deixado extremamente excitado. Estávamos numa posição que, se ficássemos mais próximos, iríamos nos fundir. Eu estava sentado no meio da cama, e ela com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, em cima de mim. Não sei como ficamos nessa posição. Mas era perfeito assim. Ela enroscava as mãos em meus cabelos enquanto me beivaja, arranhava levemente as minhas costas. Eu não pude impedir minhas mãos de explorarem, percorrerem seu pequeno corpo. Mas havia tecido demais ali, era a sua pele, branca e macia, que elas queriam. Sem pensar coloquei as mãos sobre a sua blusa, e senti Levy estremecer quando corri a mão por sua espinha. Sua cintura era tão pequena, que conseguia circundá-la com as mãos. Ela soltou um leve gemido quando cheguei ao seio.  
Ouvir aquilo fez meu membro, já duro, latejar. Doia por não estar dentro dela. Mas, mesmo estadndo totalmente excitado, eu queria mais. Queria tocar e beijar cada parte do seu corpo frágil, antes de entrar nele. Beijei seu rosto, as bochechas coradas, os olhos castanhos, mordisquei o delicado queixo. Desci os beijos por seu pescoço, mordi levemente os ombros, e vi meus caninos proeminentes deixaram uma marca ali. Beijei-a em seguida. Liberei minhas mãos para mais , para explorarem, apertarem tudo o que tivessem vontade. Levy gemia quando tocava seus seios sob a blusa, arranhava minhas costas, agarrava e puxava maus cabelos. Por cima da blusa mesmo, mordi o bico do seu seio. Ela soltou um gemido alto. Senti ela mergulhar em meus cabelos e morder meu pescoço, sussurrando meu nome.  
Então, a joquei na cama, e a vi.  
Ela era perfeita.  
Seu rosto afogueado, intensamente corado, a pele lábios meio vermelhos, os olhos grandes, excitados, brilhantes. Ainda assim não suaves e apaixonados. O cabelo liso brilhoso, sedoso agora esparramado em todas as direções sobre a cama. Seu corpo pequeno, frágil e preso no caminho entre menina e mulher. Levy definitivamente era uma fada do amor. E era minha.  
Nos olhamos por um tempo. Depois, subi delicadamente sua blusa, mostrando seus pequenos seios. Ela corou violentamente, cobrindo o busto com os braços, mas eu os afastei. Nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito. Eu sabia que não tinha como encontrar beleza ou perfeição em mim, mas não precisava. Ela era por nós dois. Na verdade, ela era tudo o que eu não era: linda, inteligente, bondosa, pura e...  
era pura. Minha cabeça começou a fazer associações. Sim... com certeza. Levy era virgem. Foi a minha vez de ficar vermelho.

* * *

**Bom pessoas bonitas, por hoje é isso. Gostaria MUITÍSSIMO que vocês me deixassem sua humilde opinião. É fácil, gratuito e indolor.**

**Kissus.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esse eu achei muito pequeno (ou outros também, na verdade)!**_

* * *

_**Colar do Dragão**_

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

**Capítulo 4 - O colar do dragão**

Imediatamente parei tudo o que estava fazendo e sai de cima dela. Eu tinha esquecido disso, tão perdido estava em meus desejos. É claro que há muito tempo eu a amava e desejava, mas isso não justificava eu ser tão "apressado". Era a primeira vez que nós tínhamos um contato íntimo, e eu estava fazendo tudo errado. Estava pensando só em mim, ignorando totalmente os desejos dela. Não, eu não a merecia.

Levy me olhava, um pouco confusa, um pouco triste, um pouco aliviada. Eu fiquei ao lado dela, e a puxei pra mim.

–Me desculpe- falei- eu estou sendo um pouco apressado.

–Tudo bem – ela disse, olhando pra frente, pensativa. Depois olhou timidamente pra mim, e acrescentou – Eu... eu estava gostando.

A beijei com ternura, como ela merecia, depois levantei da cama e fui até onde tinha largado a bolsa. Tinha um presente para ela. Eu planejava dar a ela quando me declarasse, mas não esperava que as coisas acontecessem desse jeito. Peguei a caixa e voltei até ela.

–Bom, eu iria te dar isso... amanhã, quando eu planejava te pedir em namoro. Mas os planos meio que mudaram... – dei a ela a caixa de metal azul, decorado com flores amarelas e laranjas. Observei ansioso a sua expressão enquanto ela abria a caixa.

(Levy)

Gajeel de repente ficou estranho. Nós estávamos juntos, em sua cama, e ele olhava meu corpo seminu com desejo. Eu também o desejava muito, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ele. Tudo era novo pra mim. Eu nunca tinha estado tão próxima fisicamente de um homem antes, mas eu queria esse contato com ele. Eu queria ele próximo a mim. E eu estava sentindo coisas que eu nunca havia sentido antes. A emoção de finalmente estar com ele, de me declarar, o prazer de estar em seus braços, se sentir o seu corpo, de desejá-lo, tocá-lo. Meu corpo vibrava de prazer, e eu podia sentir o membro dele duro sob as camadas de roupa, e eu estava me sentindo molhada.

Quando ele se afastou de mim, me senti estranha. Queria ele perto. Mas logo ele voltou, e me deu uma linda caixinha de metal. Fiquei surpresa por ele ter conseguido guardar aquilo pra mim, quando o mais fácil era ele ter comido tudo. Mas fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando vi o que tinha dentro dela.

Era um colar. Parecia ser o mesmo aço polido da magia de Gajeel. A corrente era delicada. Com aspectos de escamas e era muito brilhante. O pingente era incrível: era um pequeno e delicado dragão, parecia que estava vivo. Seus olhos eram duas pedras vermelhas, como os olhos de Gajeel. Era lindo.

–Você gostou? – ele me perguntou, me olhando apreensivo. – posso fazer outro se você não gostou...

–É lindo! É perfeito!- disse, o abraçando. - Foi difícil fazer?

–Bom... na verdade, não...- ele se deitou de costas na cama, então eu deitei em cima dele, olhando em seus olhos. Fiz sinal para ele continuar a falar. – Eu sabia que tinha que fazer eu mesmo, senão eu correria o risco de comer tudo depois. A caixa foi fácil. O colar foi mais complicado, porque eu queria que ficasse bem leve. Precisei de algum treino para conseguir. Mas você gostou mesmo?

–Sim, é perfeito! – disse. Depois, é uma parte de você, né? Vou ter sempre comigo. Então, mudei de posição pra tentar colocar o colar, mas não conseguia. Então, não sei como, eu estava no colo dele.

–Deixa comigo, pequena. – E rapidamente colocou o colar no meu pescoço. Era incrivelmente leve, quase não sentia o peso.

–ficou perfeito, mas... não é justo, eu não vou dar nada pra você...

Ele sorriu. Era uma coisa rara, por isso, muito preciosa.

–Você não precisa me dar nada, pequena. Você está aqui, não está? Já está me dando seu carinho, seu amor, sua confiança. Eu não merecia estar aqui com você. Não depois do que eu fiz a você e seus amigos. Você me perdoou. Você me aceitou, mesmo assim. Isso já é o bastante. Não quero mais nada.

Não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era lindo, era profundo, era tudo. Gajeel pode ter sido um canalha no passado, mas hoje ele era outro homem.

Eu bocejei. Devia ser muito tarde. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, pois adormeci em seus braços, enquanto ele falava da missão.

* * *

**Pelo amor de Goku! Me digam se vocês gostaram desse mini-capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Colar do Dragão

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

Capítulo** 5 – Uma conversa importante**

Quando acordei, o sol iluminava o cômodo e ele me abraçava. Perguntei a ele se ele ficou acordado muito tempo depois que eu dormi. Ele disse que não. Dormiu enquanto me abraçava e assim grudados ficamos.

Ele me beijou carinhosamente e me disse que eu deveria voltar para Fairy Hills, me trocar e encontrá-lo na guilda. Queria sair. Bem nessa hora, Lily e me carregou pela janela. Aproveitei para agradecê-lo:

–Obrigada. Por tudo sabe... principalmente por me trazer aqui.

–Eu sabia que ele voltaria. Gajeel tem dificuldade de expressar o que sente, e mesmo amando muito você, hesitava em dizê-lo. Vi o quanto você sentiu falta dele, e achei que já era demais. Quando ele me disse quando voltaria, só levei você lá. E posso dizer que estou muito feliz.

Agradeci novamente quando ele e deixou no quarto e fui tomar banho. Tentei ser rápida, mas estava tão ansiosa por vê-lo e agradá-lo e saber o onde ele queria ir comigo. Mas estava nervosa, não sabia o que usar, Ah! Que frescura! Seria tão bom se Lucy estivesse aqui, para me ajudar com essa parte... Lucy! Lembrei do dia em que fomos fazer compras, e voltei com um lindo vestido laranja que(lógico) que ela brincou dizendo que deixaria "certa pessoa" encantada quando voltasse. Era frente única com detalhes amarelos na barra, que ia até o meio das coxas. Combinei com uma fita e sandálias amarelas, e sai.

No corredor, encontrei a Erza:

–Eu sei que você saiu - ela disse, séria. Fiquei com medo. – Mas acho que você estava com uma certa pessoa, então não vou comentar se você não quiser. – Acrescentou com um sorriso, e continuou andando. – Ah, mais uma coisa: não traga ele aqui.

Sai apressada do dormitório, e andei em direção a guilda. Estava cheia. Procurei, até encontrá-lo em uma mesa aos fundos. Sorri para ele, e todos no local pareceram notar o fato. Fiquei vermelha. As pessoas pareceram ter notado o colar que ele me deu, e olhavam intensamente para ele. Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada. Enquanto andava na direção dele, as pessoas ficavam cada vez mais silenciosas.

Parei no meio da guilda, quando uma grande figura de preto se pos no meu caminho. Gajeel me tomou nos braços e me beijou intensamente, e a guilda toda entrou em confusão. Quando ele me soltou, vi muitas caras felizes e muitas vozes dizendo "finalmente". Lucy foi a primeira a me "parabenizar":

–Levy-chan! Finalmente! Não aguentava mais ver você tão triste, e esse vestido ficou mesmo lindo em você!

–Juvia está feliz por você e por Gajeel-kun. – Juvia era estranha as vezes, mas era uma boa pessoa, e uma grande amiga de Gajeel. – Juvia espera ter a mesma sorte com Gray-sama...

–Pelo menos _esse _dragon slayer tem atitude – disse o próprio Gray, muito, muito irônico, olhando para nós. – Mas não acho que o esquentadinho aqui tenha...

Lucy virou um tomate. E Natsu ficou furioso quando ouviu aquilo. Como sempre começaram a brigar e, em algum momento, a briga deles (aumentada com várias pessoas a mais) atingiu Erza que passava com seu pedaço de bolo. O bolo caiu no chão, e uma Erza furiosa começou a brigar com tudo e todos a sua volta. Foi um caos. Aproveitamos a bagunça para escapulir sem sermos notados.

Do lado de fora, Jet e Droy esperavam, sérios. Enquanto todos estavam felizes por nós, esses dois pareciam não estar contentes. Ao vê-los, Gajeel assumiu uma postura defensiva, se pondo a minha frente. Senti medo. Talvez eles quisessem brigar. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer. Me preparei.

Mas, eles parecia ignorar totalmente meu namorado. Os dois olharam pra mim e Jet falou:

–Levy... Tem certeza disso? Você realmente ama esse cara?

Fiquei um tempo encarando os dois. Claro que eu amava Gajeel, e claro, eles sabiam disso. Eles eram meus melhores amigos. E eu os amava, muito. Mas precisava que eles entendessem meus sentimentos por Gajeel:

–Bom, - disse – eu tenho cem por cento certeza disso. Eu realmente o amo, e quero mesmo ficar com ele. Ele mudou, e está melhorando sempre... – Parei um pouco, corando e olhando para Gajeel. Depois, continuei. E eu amo vocês também, e quero que todos sejamos felizes.

Jet e Droy sorriram. E eu sorri também. Eu espero que daqui pra frente as coisas mudem pra melhor entre a gente.

–Bom, sendo assim, - Falou Jet, dando um passo na direção de Gajeel. – nós esperamos que você cuide bem da Levy. – depois acrescentou, mais sombrio. – Mas, se você magoá-la ou machucá-la, estará morto.

Aquilo me preocupou. Ele realmente estava sério dessa vez, os dois estavam. Os sete anos que perdemos tinham ferido profundamente esses dois. Eles estavam treinando todos os dias. Tudo para ficarem mais fortes para competir com o Gajeel. Inicialmente pensei que fosse para chamar a atenção. Mas eles queriam mesmo me proteger.

–Vish... Esses dois não largam do seu pé não? – disse gajeel, enquanto eles se afastavam. – acho que agora já falamos com todo mundo, podemos sair.

–Onde vamos?

– Pra minha casa.

–Sua casa? Esse é o lugar especial?

–Sim. Bom, você sabe... eu morava numa fábrica, mas ela era muito longe da base da guilda e então eu me instalei no dormitório masculino. Antes dessa missão eu vendi a área da fabrica por um bom valor, e comprei a casa. Agora quero mostrá-la a você.

Eu corei. Ele me puxou e me beijou. Depois, segurou minha mão e me levou para um local próximo a guilda, na floresta. Andamos alguns minutos por uma trinha estreita, e então chegamos a uma clareira rodeada por árvores de troncos grossos e folhas grandes e escuras. Haviam muitas pedras por perto, e também montes enormes de ferro. Por causa disso, demorei pra encontrar a casa. Mas quando encontrei, fiquei encantada.


	6. Chapter 6

Colar do Dragão

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

Capítulo** 6 – Especialmente para você**

A casa parecia que era pequena, mas não era. O exterior era de blocos de pedra irregulares e acinzentados, unidos por algum tipo de massa cinza. As portas e janelas eram de madeira, grandes. O interior era amplo e apesar do tom escuro das paredes, era claro. O cômodo maior era a cozinha/sala e haviam três outras portas, que davam para três outros cômodos menores. Como eu só ficava encarando as portas, ele me conduziu.

– Por aqui, pequena.

A porta da direita levava ao banheiro. Era grande, e tinha uma banheira de pedra no meio. A porta do meio era um cômodo vazio.

–Bom, aqui será o noss...- ele corou - bom, o quarto. Mas eu quero mostrar pra você o único cômodo que está decorado. Especialmente para você.

Então ele me levou ao terceiro cômodo. E eu fiquei sem ar.

Era um biblioteca. Tinha muitos livros, a maioria antigos e pelo que pude notar, raros. Tinha também muito espaço para colocar mais livros, e o chão era forrado com tapetes felpudos e, ao canto, havia um sofá grande e confortável. Uma mesa com duas cadeiras e algumas luminárias. Também tinha um lustre grande.

Virei pra ele, impressionada. Onde ele tinha arrumado aquilo? Como ele tinha conseguido? Era mesmo tudo _pra mim?_

–Que tal você pegar um desses livrões velhos e ler pra mim? Alguns parecem ser interessantes... Quem sabe eu não te conto como foi que eu arranjei isso tudo. Bom, e sim, isso é tudo pra você.

Me surpreendi com aquilo. Como ele sabia? Como ele sabia o que eu estava pensando? Ele riu

–Gihihihihi... Tá querendo saber como eu sei o que você tá pensando né? Fácil! Tá escrito na sua cara!

–Ahn?

– Eu te observo há muito tempo, pequena. Aprendi a ler o seu rosto. Sei quando você está feliz, quando está chateada e quando está impressionada. – Ele deu um sorriso torto. Tão fofo...- Agora... senta aqui que eu vou te explicar.

Ele apontou um monte de almofadas que estava num canto atrás de nós. Nos jogamos nelas e Gajeel me abraçou e me beijou. Depois, voltou a falar:

– A missão em si não era difícil. Era só pra localizar e destruir a guilda. Eu já fiz isso muitas vezes antes. O problema era que essa guilda se mudava de um legar para outro. Eu já tinha visto isso antes... Em Edolas. Lá, era a Levy quem fazia isso... Mas havia um limite. Pensei que aqui também houvesse. Dei bastante sorte, já que não tinha saído daqui há dois dias e já dei de cara com eles. Mas, eles me perceberam e então sumiram de novo. Como eu já tinha sentido o poder mágico deles, foi bem fácil rastrear. Eu só tive que bolar um plano para destruir o lugar. Essa foi a parte difícil, já que eu não sou um gênio como você...

Nessa hora eu me joguei nele e o beijei. Ele era incrível. Ele acariciou minhas costas e me apertou um pouco. Depois, continuou:

–Coloquei uma marca minha lá e esperei. Descobri que quando faço peças soltas com a minha magia, posso rastrear depois. - Ele encostou um dedo no meu colar. – Então deixei a peça lá e esperei. Não demorou nem duas horas eles sumiram de novo. Mas dessa vez eu soube onde eles apareceram e como não era longe cheguei lá bem rápido.

Ele fez uma pausa, pra me beijar e mudar de posição. Então, me colocou sentada em seu colo e continuou me beijando, enquanto me acariciava e eu mexia no cabelo dele. Mas ele estava me contando uma história, e eu que amo histórias, estava curiosa. Entre os beijos, pedi pra ele continuar.

–Ai eu me infiltrei na guilda, e você sabe, com esse meu jeito eles me aceitaram fácil. Acharam que eu poderia entregar alguns segredos da Fairy Tail. Eu só precisei esperar eles baixarem a guarda para atacar. O mestre deles foi um pouco chato. Ele era forte.

–Forte como?

–Hum... Talvez como a Titânia ou a Mira.

–Mas você não se feriu? – Erza e Mira era muito fortes. Basicamente dois monstros. Mas, Gajeel também o era.

– Um pouco, nada demais. –beijou minha testa – Bom, depois que eu acabei com eles precisava sumir com o prédio. Mas, quando vi a biblioteca deles... bom, não pude deixar de pensar em você. Então, mandei todos os livros pra cá, destruí o lugar e vim andando...

–Andando?

–É – ele fez uma careta – Eu também tenho a doença idiota do Salamandra.

Eu ri. De todas as coisas, essa era a mais inesperada. Dragon slayers de alto nível sofriam com doença de movimento. Ele me olhou, de cara amarrada. Depois, fechou os olhos e continuou:

– A guida tinha parado muito longe de Magnólia, então eu demorei quase uma semana pra voltar. – ele abriu os olhos, me encarando – Mas valeu a pena quando eu cheguei e você estava lá.

Ficamos um tempo lá, nos beijando e conversando, até que Lily aparece na janela.


	7. Chapter 7

Colar do Dragão

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

Capítulo** 7 – Precisando de ajuda**

– Levy, Lucy está te procurando. Ela disse que era importante. Gostaria de falar com você na guilda.

–Ah, ok. – olhei para Gajeel, todo lindo e convidativo sobre uma pilha de almofadas. Dei um beijo nele e o puxei para que fosse comigo. No caminho até a guilda, ele me perguntou o que eu tinha achado da casa, e me contou como foi que ele a encontrou.

–Estava vindo da casa do Salamandra com Happy e Charle quando percebi o lugar. Como Gajeel já tinha comido metade da estrutura da fábrica velha, achei que uma casa de pedra seria bem conveniente. Eu trouxe ele aqui e ele gostou. Também porque, como o espaço em volta é bem grande, existe a possibilidade de ela ser aumentada quando chegar a hora.

Gajeel ficou vermelho com esse comentário. Será que ele estava realmente considerando a necessidade de "mais espaço"? Minha mente rapidamente imaginou, um menino de cabelos azuis, ou uma menina de cabelos pretos, correndo pelo lugar. Corei, também.

–Bom – continuou Lily, aparentemente alheio a nós dois. – perguntei ao Happy quanto tempo a casa estava vazia e ele disse "desde sempre". Então, imaginei que seria ótimo para vocês dois, digo, para Gajeel se ele...

– Happy? O Happy te mostrou esse lugar? – interrompi.

–Sim, isso mesmo. Ele e Natsu moram perto... vocês... digo, Gajeel vai ser quase vizinho deles.

–Ah.. – Bom, nem preciso comentar que m imaginei vizinha de Lucy e seus bebês de cabelo rosa.

Ao chegarmos na guilda, Lucy estava sentada no Balcão, com cara de arrasada!

–Levy- chan, Gajeel- kun.

–Lu-chan, o que foi?

–Precisamos de ajuda. – disse ela, a cara triste. – Olha – e apontou a um canto uma cena muito, muito estranha.

Gray, Juvia e Erza estavam totalmente enfaixados. Estavam os três sentados no banco em cara de enterro. Na confusão generalizada de antes, os três tinham ficado muito machucados. O mestre, furioso, proibiu os três de fazerem missões por um mês.

– Bom, acontece que nós vamos numa missão e sem o Gray e a Erza nós vamos precisar de ajuda. Gajeel e Natsu conseguem combinar bem suas habilidades.

–Ah, Legal! E qual é a missão Lucy? – Eu já estava animada, missões com a Lucy eram sempre divertidas!

–Temos que encontrar as peças de um quebra cabeças e depois temos que montá-lo. Mas tem instruções específicas de montagem, e as peças estão em lugares difíceis de pegar. Além disso, parece que as peças são feitas de outro. – Lucy segurou minhas mãos, e pediu – Por favor, Levy-chan! Seria ótimo se você fosse! E a recompensa é ótima!

Eu fiquei realmente animada pra ir, então topei na hora. Convencer Gajeel a ir também foi fácil. Então, nós combinamos de nos encontrarmos na guilda no outro dia, pela manhã.

Gajeel disse pra eu ficar na guilda enquanto ele saia para fazer alguma "coisa". Achei estranho quando ele pediu ajuda do Natsu. A relação entre os dois era parecida com a de Natsu e Gray: sempre brigando e se provocando, mas se precisassem, o outro ajudaria. Isso me deixou feliz. Mas ainda era estranho. Olhei para a Lucy, mas ela também não estava entendendo nada.

Algumas horas depois, eles voltaram. Natsu foi conversar com Lucy enquanto Gajeel veio me abraçar e me dar um beijo. Nos despedimos das pessoas da guilda, e percebi que já escurecia.

Gajeel não estava me levando para Fairy Hills, ou para o dormitório masculino. Nós entramos na floresta.

Estávamos indo para a casa dele.

Corei. Claro que eu queria ficar com Gajeel, mas não sabia se realmente estava pronta para fazer "aquilo". Ele percebeu meu nervosismo, apertou minha mão e beijou minha cabeça. Disse:

–Calma, pequena. Não vai ser como na noite passada. Eu vou esperar até você me dizer que quer.

Isso me acalmou um pouco. Eu estava totalmente feliz com a noite passada, queria mais noites como aquela. Eu achava.

Andamos em silêncio depois disso. A floresta estava bonita ao anoitecer.

Quando chegamos, as luzes estavam acesas e Lily esperava sorridente na porta. Parece que eles já tinham se mudado. Gajeel e pôs no colo (!) e me levou pra dentro.

A casa estava decorada com móveis simples de madeira. Na "cozinha", poucos utensílios eram de metal. Na "sala", tinha um sofá grande e um tapete grande. Todos eram em tons neutros, especialmente cinza e bege. No sofá tinha duas almofadas azuis e na mesinha de centro um vaso com flores amarelas.

–Acho que vou precisar de ajuda na decoração. – Gajeel disse. – O que você acha?

–Claro que eu posso ajudar! Mas não sei se vou conseguir me entender com seu gosto, Gajeel...

Fui interrompida por um abraço esmagador. Ele beijou minha testa e disse em meus cabelos:

–Não seja boba, Nanica. Essa casa é sua também. Quero que fique do seu agrado.

Chorei. Não consegui não chorar com essa declaração. Ele gostava de mim tanto assim? Me apertei contra ele, ainda chorando.

–Ô baixinha... o que foi? Pensei que você fosse gostar. Porque está chorando? – Ele ergueu meu rosto e me beijou. Depois, esperou que eu me acalmasse.

–Po-po-por que isso é tã-tã-tão lindo!... - Consegui por fim dizer. – Ah! Gajeel, eu te amo...

–Eu também te amo, pequena...

–Bom... - Disse um Lily meio constrangido. – Eu vou sair... Se cuidem!

–Perai Lily! – falei – Você não precisa...

–Eu combinei de ir jantar com Happy e Natsu. – Ele disse, ao sair. – Se precisarem de mim, não estarei longe.

– Gihihi... enfim sós, Pequena! – E me girou em seus braços. Eu ri, estava tão feliz

Então, o grandioso estômago do meu grande amor roncou, e nós caímos no chão de tanto rir.

–Acho melhor arranjar algo para comer - disse ele – Espere aqui – E me jogou no sofá – Vou preparar tudo e já volto pra você.

Fiquei imaginando o que ele estava pensando em comer. Eu não podia comer metal, óbvio, mas então senti cheiro de carne. Fiquei curiosa. O sofá estava de costas para a cozinha.

– O que vamos comer?

– Você vai comer carne e batatas. Eu vou comer carne e isso aqui.

Ele me mostrou uma tigela cheia de parafusos. Será que quando eu o beijasse sentiria gosto de metal?

Nós comemos rápido, quase em silêncio. Eu não tinha percebido, mas estava com muita fome. Era impossível pensar e comida quando eu estava com ele. Tantas coisas mais interessantes que isso...

Depois que comemos nos sentamos no sofá. Ficamos nos beijando e, quando os carinhos foram ficando mais intensos, eu comecei a me agitar. Será que eu deveria passar a noite aqui? Não era melhor eu voltar para Fairy Hills? Estava ficando ansiosa... Eu queria ficar com ele, mas não sabia se estava pronta pra minha primeira vez. Será que estava? Era tudo tão confuso, senti minha cabeça rodar...


	8. Chapter 8

Esse capítulo é **Rating M** hein gente... estejam avisados!

* * *

**Colar do Dragão**

_(Gajeel X Levy)_

**Capítulo 8 – O banho**

Acordei em um quarto. Mão era um quarto familiar, mas os braços que me envolviam eram totalmente conhecidos. Tinha passado a última noite neles. Gajeel, dormindo, me abraçava. Tentei me levantar, mas o peso dos seus braços era enorme. Tive que acordá-lo.

–Gajeel... Gajeel, acorde. Eu preciso me levantar.

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. Depois, me apertou um pouquinho e me soltou.

–Não demore. – disse. – Senão eu vou te buscar.

Eu sentia que precisava de alguma coisa, mas o quê? Me sentia seca e quente. Sentia falta de alguma coisa. Pensei um pouco olhando pra porta do quarto. Sabia que, com certeza, eu não queria ficar longe dele. Mas, pelo menos, descobri o que eu precisava fazer. Eu precisava de um banho. E sim, eu iria acordá-lo.

–Gajeel, acorda. Preciso de ajuda aqui...

–Do que você precisa, amor? – disse, se sentando na cama.

– Er... eu... eu quero... – corei, e olhei para o lado – Eu quero tomar banho.

– O QUÊ?

(Gajeel)

Estava feliz por ter conseguido mostrar a casa pra Levy. Eu acho que ela gostou. Mas, talvez não tenha gostado da comida, já que desmaiou logo depois de comer. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, em tão a levei para o quarto e a pus na cama. A abracei, e enquanto esperava ela acordar, acabei dormindo.

Depois de um tempo, ela me chamou. Eu dormi segurando ela, então deveria estar machucando a pequena. Ela se levantou, e depois de um tempo encarando a porta, ela me chamou.

–Gajeel, acorda. Preciso de ajuda aqui...

–Do que você precisa, amor? – disse, se sentando na cama.

– Er... eu... eu quero... – corei, e olhei para o lado – Eu quero tomar banho.

– O QUÊ?

Olhei pra ela. Ela realmente estava me chamando pro banho?

–Eu quero que você me ajude... eu acho que não vou conseguir ligar tudo sozinha. – ela disse extremamente vermelha. E eu pensando que iria tomar banho com ela... que idiota.

–Ah... claro... Fique aqui que eu vou preparar um banho para você.

Coloquei ela sentada na cama e fui arrumar tudo. Ela ficaria sempre satisfeita aqui. Claro que eu ia endoidar com ela na no cômodo ao lado, mas eu disse que esperaria até que ela quisesse. Eu iria me controlar.

Preparei um banho com uns sais perfumados. O bom de ter deixado Lily com ela foi que ele pode aprender várias coisas úteis sobre a Levy... Ela adorava banhos perfumados. Ascendi umas velas no banheiro e depois joguei na água umas pétalas de rosa. Arrumei as toalhas perto da banheira e sai, esperando que ela gostasse. Voltei para o quarto.

–Pronto, baixinha! – disse sorrindo – Se precisar de alguma coisa á só me chamar. – dei um beijinho nela, deitei na cama e tentei me controlar.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, um mago normal, eu não teria problemas com isso. Mas, com meus sentidos aguçados de Dragon Slayer, Levy tomando banho era uma tortura. Eu sentia o cheiro dela se misturar com a água perfumada; ouvia o som da água batendo no seu corpo nu... e com os olhos fechados, eu podia imaginar a cena, e em pouco tempo já estava excitado.

– Gajeel... Gajeel... – Sua voz suave me chamava do banheiro. – Gajeel... eu preciso de... uma toalha...

Achei estranho... eu tinha certeza absoluta de que tinha colocado toalhas lá.

Quando cheguei ao banheiro, as toalhas estavam lá, e Levy me olhava ansiosa. Ela fez sinal para que eu ficasse mais perto dela. Apenas obedeci. O tempo que eu velei para chegar perto dela, ela ficou encolhida na banheira, parecendo nervosa. Mas, quando eu cheguei perto dela, ela se levantou e me abraçou. Tremia, mas eu não sabia se era de nervoso ou de frio.

–Eu... – ela disse, baixo, contra meu peito. - eu quero ter uma noite especial com você, Gajeel.

Um arrepio correu todo o meu corpo. Eu não podia acreditar. Ela realmente, realmente queria ser minha. Ela queria que eu fosse o primeiro homem da sua vida? A beijei. Achei que seria um bom começo se eu tomasse banho com ela. Comecei a tirar minha roupa, e ela me ajudou. Quando fiquei só de cuecas, entrei na banheira com ela.

Beijei suavemente seus ombros, seu rosto, sua testa. Acariciei seus cabelos molhados, sempre beijando o rosto que eu tanto amo. Massageei seus braços e a virei. Usando um daqueles óleos perfumados, eu massageei suas costas beijando e mordendo levemente seu pescoço. Levy gemia baixo enquanto eu passava as pontas dos dedos por sua espinha.

Então, ela se pôs de frente a mim e começamos a nos beijar. Ela puxava meus cabelos enquanto eu a apertava contra mim, passando as mãos ferozes em suas costas delicadas. Fiquei feliz por estarmos na água, assim eu podia controlar melhor meus instintos. Eu era rude e feroz, e ela o oposto disso, e eu não queria machuca-la.

Sentados como estávamos, com ela em cima de mim, eu estava muito excitado. Sua intimidade roçava de leve com meu membro, apenas o tecido molhado a separava de mim. A ergui de modo a ficar de frente aos seus tenros seios. Suavemente, passei a mão sobre eles, a fazendo se arrepiar. Depois, enquanto a beijava, acariciava os bicos os deixando duros. Desci os beijos pelo seu pescoço, por seus ombros e então beijei os seios, em volta dos mamilos, com suavidade. Enquanto minha mão apertava um, abocanhava o outro chupando e lambendo o pequeno mamilo. Ela gemia e sussurrava meu nome, me deixando ainda mais excitado.

Mas eu queria dar a ela o máximo de prazer, então continuei as carícias enquanto me erguia da banheira e partia em direção ao quarto. A deitei na cama, e recomecei a beijá-la, passando a mão por todo seu corpo. Meu membro latejava, mas ainda não era a hora. Desci os beijos para os seios, os chupando com mais vontade dessa vez, enquanto uma mão descia até sua intimidade. Toquei levemente seu clitóris, e ela soltou um gemido profundo, gutural. Segui beijando sua barriga até chegar A sua intimidade, e comecei a lambê-la, com movimentos suaves e lentos. Depois, deixei meus dedos escorregarem até a entrada, apenas a acariciando, lentamente. Quando os gemidos aumentaram, olhei pra ela pedindo permissão. Introduzi o dedo devagar, sentindo as reações dela, e logo coloquei mais um dedo, ela pareceu gostar. Comecei a beijá-la profundamente.

Eu não aguentava mais. Precisava ser um com ela. Num movimento rápido tirei minha cueca, a atirando pra longe, acariciando seu rosto fiquei em cima dela. Muito devagar, posicionei meu membro na entrada dela e tentei não me mover.

Beijei seu pescoço. Seus lábios, sua testa, e quando cheguei a sua orelha, falei:

–Eu e amo, pequena. Você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do universo.

–Eu te amo, -ela me disse. – E você está me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do universo. – E sorriu.

E mais uma vez eu a beijei, enquanto me conduzia para dentro dela. Eu tentei ser delicado, mas ela gemia de dor, então eu parei de me mover até que ela permitisse. Ela fez com a cabeça que sim e, enquanto me movia, lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos, sem eu perceber.

Prazer de estar dentro dela era indescritível. Ela era tão quente, apertada, úmida. Cada movimento fazia eu sentir mais prazer e, aos poucos, percebi que ela estava sentindo prazer também.

Sorri enquanto mudava de posição, colocando-a em cima de mim. Nós nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, e nossos movimentos aos poucos foram sincronizando, até que tudo ficou tão natural quanto deveria ser.

A visão dela em cima de mim aumentou, de uma forma que eu não achei que fosse possível, meu prazer. E enquanto ela se movia sobre meu membro, eu a segurava pela cintura, ditando o ritmo. Mais uma vez nos viramos, e em cima dela novamente, pude dar esticadas mais rápidas e mais fortes, e nós gemíamos de prazer.

Nosso primeiro orgasmo foi maravilhoso. Eu senti ela arquear as costas e contrair sua intimidade tendo espasmos por todo corpo. E eu mergulhado em tanto prazer, me derramei nela, atingindo a clímax.

Ficamos ali, daquele jeito, enquanto nos beijávamos. Depois, exaustos, nós dormimos abraçados.

(Levy)

Gajeel me acordou com um beijo e o café da manhã. Vestia apenas uma cueca e um sorriso. Corei enquanto me lembrava da noite passada... Foi tão...

A sensação de ser uma só com ele. De me entregar, ser sua mulher. De tê-lo dentro de mim, de ter e dar prazer... eram coisas para as quais eu não tinha adjetivos bons o bastante para descrever.

Nos olhávamos cúmplices enquanto comíamos. Éramos mais que um casal agora. Éramos um.

Fui arrancada de meus pensamentos por um Gajeel estranhamente carrancudo.

–Nanica... temos que nos apressar...

–Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Não, pequena... é que hoje nós temos um trabalho com o... com o idiota do Salamandra.

* * *

**Por enquanto é isso gente! A fic ainda não acabou, mas eu não sei dizer quando irei atualizá-la novamente. Deixe sua opinião sobre o que achou até agora e me ajude a escrever o próximo! Kissu!**


End file.
